You Had Me At Hello
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Naomi/Emily love. Based on the third season and offscreen and such.
1. Simple Beginnings

**Chapter 1**  
_Simple Beginnings._

_**Notes:**__** I do not own any of the characters from Skins but I wish that I did, neither did I think them up. I loved writing this introduction, it always made me laugh. xD**_

Cherry red hair covers her face as she snuggles deeper into the pillow. Fast asleep, dreaming soundly of everything that she's always wanted to have and always wanted to be. I could lie and tell you that it was me resting on that pillow but it's not, it's my twin sister Katie. You probably know her, in fact, with her being herself lately she's probably come onto you, got with you, tried to sleep with you or has actually slept with you. Katie is the popular one out of me and her. She's never not had a boyfriend since she was 7, she's pretty, and she's everything that I want to be. I want to be able to speak out loud and confidently and not care about what anyone else thinks, I want to be able to have someone to hold me and kiss me, but no, I'm just boring, old shy Emily who follows her sister around like a shadow because she has no friends. I'm the odd one out for definite. I've never even had a boyfriend so like I said... I'm just boring, old shy Emily. Boring old gay Emily... well I'm not gay, well at least I don't think I am but... there was this one girl in middle school, she was blonde, tall, gorgeous and I found her fascinating. We went to a party and I kissed her and she kissed me back as I remember and that's when stupid Katie came barging in and wrecked the happiest moment of my life. Katie was screaming at her, telling her to not come near me ever again and also telling her that she was nothing more than a 'dirty lezza.' She always blamed Naomi for what happened, stating that she jumped on me and started it and to be honest with you, I wish that she had done that but she hadn't. The real chain of events were kept between me and her and I was happy that she never said anything about it to Katie, she just walked off and never said a word about it and took all of the blame. I remember that night so very well because of what happened and also because that's the last time I ever saw the gorgeous Naomi Campbell. I sigh and look up at my ceiling and listen to my sister's quiet breathing and get ready for what was going to be a long night, I had to get up in five hours for my first day at college and I feel sick already, the nerves are getting to me, I'm not ready to go somewhere new, I'm not ready to get rejected and not fit into another place.


	2. Back In Your Head

**Chapter 2**  
_Back In Your Head._

_**Notes:**__** I do not own any of the characters from Skins but I wish that I did, neither did I think them up.**_

I lie here staring at my bedroom wall; I haven't been to sleep at all. I'm dreading having to look in the mirror to get ready very soon. I'm assuming that I look a wreck. The nerves have kicked in even more and before I know it my head is over the toilet and there's vomit everywhere and my sister is yelling how pathetic I am across the room. I clean and sort myself out and go back to my room picking out what clothes to wear as my sister steals the shower. I walk out to tell her to hurry up because the world does NOT stop for Katie Fitch to have a shower and the first thing I see is my little brother looking through the hole in the door at my sister. Little fucking pervert. Its sick how he actually looks at his own sister, this kid is pretty disturbed. I scream at him and tell Katie to hurry up and she's already walked out and in the room. So I quickly take my shower and walk back to my room to get dressed only to discover she's wearing the outfit that I picked out. Stupid cow. I look to find something else to wear as she is yelling at me because her boyfriend is here to drive us to college; I hurry and get in the car with the two sickening lovebirds or whatever you want to call them these days. The drive there is fast and I feel awful, I do not want to go to this college, I know that it will be a long two years and I also know that I'm not looking forward to it at all. I get out of the car with a bit of a problem and Danny says a few words to me. I look over and Katie has fit in already.

"Is that your boyfriend... plays Bristol Rovers Reserves... hot... nice'" are the only words and little sentences that I catch and Katie is there flashing the smile that she has, the smile that is also telling them all that she is so much better than them and that they will never get him or anyone like him. Katie turns round and looks at me and sighs.

"Come on! Why are you just stood there? God" she yells. I also give a sigh and go after her. I walk through the people who have just been adoring her boyfriend and of course, I get the disapproving looks as usual. It's time like these that I wish I were dead, obviously I don't mean that as anything more than a figure of speech. I would've said that I wished that I was invisible but it seems as though I already am so it would've been rather pointless saying that. Katie led the way into the gym and sat down on one of the benches and I sat next to her. I was looking around and staring at the walls and feeling intimidated by the other people in the room when I heard Katie speak.

"Eurgh. Dirty fucking lezza. She best not sit near us, she'll try and turn us gay or something" she said in a whisper.

"Emily Fitch?" I looked up and raised my hand, as did Katie when her name was said and then there was a name that I thought I'd never hear again.

"Naomi Campbell?" Everyone burst into laughter as the blonde who was sat near us raised her hand. A boy turned around to her when the tutors were talking about boring college things. She raised her hand and said that he was bothering her and that's when the entertainment of the day began, he ripped his pants down and showed everyone the tattoo on his dick, brilliant. Everyone laughed and the tutor was not pleased at all. Oh if looks could kill. After this ordeal, I turned to look at Naomi, only to find that she was looking at me as well. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad, but I did wonder if she would talk to me after everything had happened but at the same time I highly doubted that she would as Katie was always near me obviously and she wouldn't really go near Katie after the last time.


	3. No Need For Introductions

**Chapter 3**  
_No Need For Introductions._

_**Notes:**__** I do not own any of the characters from Skins but I wish that I did, neither did I think them up.**_

"I'm Katie, I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven"  
"I'm Emily, I've never had a boyfriend"

"I'm Naomi, People tell lies about me" she said looking at me. Same college, same form and in the same class. Why is the world trying to kill me? I spend more time secretly looking at her then I do noticing where I'm going or really listening. I've been here for like an hour now and all I've done is spoke one sentence and looked at her an awful lot. I do wonder if she knows I'm looking, or if she can feel me looking. I don't know what would be worse, my beautiful blonde catching me staring or if Katie caught me. Every time Katie sees her, the insults come out flying. Before we went to this tutorial class thing, we met a rather good looking girl. Elizabeth Stonem, or just Effy. She was so pretty, I don't think that she liked my sister that much though; she seemed quite bored as Katie was talking about some more crap as usual. Naomi then walked up and like I said earlier, the insults were flying out and she told Effy what had happened and of course, Katie ignored me when I told her to be quiet and drop it.

So anyway, as I was saying, I wouldn't know which would be worse, I think Katie would beat me into next week and I don't even know what Naomi would do. I guess I'm better off if I stop looking but I can't help it. She's too attractive; I just can't take my eyes off her. Damn her beauty and damn my stupidity.

The worst thing about all this is the fact that it's confusing because I'm not gay, but I've always felt something for her, always wanted to kiss her again and I feel the need to be hers but like I said, I'm seriously not gay, I don't know what's going on. I'm normal, I like boys… not that I've ever been attracted to one or been out with one but I am straight. Honest. Katie would kill me if I wasn't I guess. I'm supposed to be like her. We used to be so alike, we could understand each other so well, we used to play with each other all day and talk. We were each other's best friends until she discovered make up and the world of boys since then she's cared more about her appearance and boys than her own sister.

It's the end of the college day and I've got friends, well I guess they're more my sister's friends really because I haven't really talked at all today, but I know them all.

Katie – My stuck up, bitchy, feisty twin who rambles on about how good her clothes, hair and her boyfriend is. Who tells me what to do constantly?

Effy – A pretty girl who seems to love any challenge and seems like a general badass. She likes trouble and has an attitude that I find amazing. She laughs anything off and nothing ever seems to get to her. She does what she wants and wears what she wants and she doesn't care if anyone has anything to say to her at all.

Pandora – A very hyperactive girl who can't seem to calm down, she calls herself useless and she seems quite slow, I know that sounds really horrible but I really do think that she is, it's like she's just not all there or something like that. She's pretty as well but not as pretty as the others. She hates her course and decided to just walk into our tutorial.

Freddie – A really nice guy, he smiles a lot and is a skater. He's a really down to earth guy and understands a lot. He's one of the calm guys and tries to make cook see sense but he will take risks.

JJ – A nervous guy really, seems to hide himself inside himself. He does magic tricks, I think that's really cool how he does them. He doesn't go after any girls or try to impress anyone, just keeps himself to himself. He hangs around with Freddie and Cook and he seems to be the sane one.

Cook – I can't find a nice way to put it, but he's the slag of the group really. He looks at nearly every girl and is assured that he can get anyone of them at the click of his fingers and it's most probably true. He's a cocky, arrogant boy though and he can get annoying but that is what makes him himself I guess.

Naomi – The love of my life. End of.

The one thing that they all have in common?

They all love drugs and drinking and the general party, with the exception of JJ, I don't think he likes to party, drink or do drugs as much as the others but I guess time will tell all and possibly change him.


	4. Make Damn Sure

**Chapter 4**  
_Make Damn Sure._

_**Notes:**__** I do not own any of the characters from Skins but I wish that I did, neither did I think them up.**_

Katie invited me to Danny's party, I didn't go obviously, and she only wanted me to go so I could get with one of Danny's mindless, disgusting mates. She got really mad at me for not going but I guess she'll just have to get over it some day. We went to Cook's 17th party at the pub, it was then that I realised how disgusting guys can be... he ended up pouring a pint over his head, drinking like eight or nine shots of tequila and a pint of water with a goldfish and yes, he drank and ate the fish too, the last bit made Pandora throw up over the table. As he ordered more tequila Naomi showed up and my sister decided to involve herself in a rather bitchy remark, doesn't really make any difference does it.

"Oh great, It's the lesbian come to gay us up" she says quickly and quite loudly, I told her to drop it and she had nothing more to say and just rolled her eyes. Naomi looked upset, I knew that she had heard the comment that my sister had said, but I never thought that it would've got to her, you know with it not being true and all that. She sits next to Freddie and Cook tells her that he has the cure and he and Katie laugh, I could've punched them both right now because it's just made her look even more upset and it's my fault. My heart drops and I feel awful, she gets all of this shit because I'm too scared to admit the things that happened in full truth to my own sister.

I decide to try and change the atmosphere and give Cook his cake. It's a big chocolate cake and he uses his hands to eat the full thing in a short space of time and then he downs another pint. IN ONE! And Katie wonders why I don't seem interested in any guy at all. Truth is, there's just no one nice enough... Well I think that's why. My cake trick worked well, it took all the attention off Naomi and she seems a bit happier that she isn't getting hassled but she's still upset. This 'party' is shit and my sister says that so we end up going to some boat engagement party and we get in when Cook gives some drugs to one of the girls and as soon as we get in, you'll never guess what Cook does... he downs a lot of champagne. Typical Cook, I've known him for like four days or something like that and I'm already disgusted by the amount he drinks and can actually handle but at the same time, it amazes me. Cook is obviously the life of the party and pulls out the drugs, a few of us take it and Pandora decides to just swallow the whole packet. The tit but I managed to get some before that happened and I just hoped that I didn't do anything stupid but this is me and drugs, so I most probably will do something and the best thing is that no one will ever notice because I'm Emily Fitch. I wasn't looking at anything in particular but when I saw Naomi leave, I ran after her in two seconds. I managed to stop her when she got outside.

"NAOMI! WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Don't go" I replied and she stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked straight at me. She asked me why not and I struggled with myself on what to say. In the end I decided on the most stupid thing to say.

"I don't know, because"

She stopped me before I could say anything else. "And why does you sister think I'm gay" she asked with the most emphasis on the word I'm. My heart sank again, this is when I knew for certain that she was not gay and all I could reply was a simple sorry. She turns back around and says that she will see me around. Why am I attracted to her? Is it the stubbornness of her, the beauty, the personality, those gorgeous and piercing blue eyes that make me melt or that smile that makes butterflies fly in my stomach or is it the fact that I know that I can't have her. I know that knowing that I can't have her makes me want her even more, even though it hurts.

Truth be told, she's everything I want, because she's everything I'm not.

As you may have guessed, my reason for staying at the party was gone so I decided to go home as well, as I sit here on my living room floor I do wonder what they are all getting up to. They're most probably running from a riot, no actually, I think that's going a bit too far... but Cook is involved. There's always trouble or a scheme near him and that's the bad thing about him. Katie walked in and she looked like hell, she truly did for once, I gave her a cup of coffee, smiled at her and decided to go to bed. I love my sister and I will always look after her but I could never tell her that, shame it's not mutual, she'll never have time for me again. The last thing I heard was her collapsing onto her bed. Fucking twat.


	5. Katie's Comedown Emily's Breakout!

**Chapter 5**  
_Katie's Comedown + Emily's Breakout._

_**Notes:**__** I do not own any of the characters from Skins but I wish that I did, neither did I think them up.**_

I woke up the next morning and looked over at my sister, passed out or basically just asleep looking like shit, I don't want to be here when she wakes up, she'll be a right state. I'm also assuming she drank a lot last night so she'll have the worst headache ever and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that ever again. Hangovers and headaches are the reason that I'm happy I didn't drunk much at all last night, and why I don't usually drink as much as anyone else, I think the most pathetic hangover-headache would have me crying. I went downstairs and made some toast and thought about the past days that I'd had at college and laughed, it's been full of chaos already, I'm dreading next week and the week after and the week after that and basically just the whole year, god knows what's going to happen and I don't really like not knowing what is going to happen, it actually shakes me you know, puts the fear into me but I guess I get along and deal with it, I just try not to think about how much I don't have control of my future. I then start to think about Naomi, I can't get her off my head, no matter how much I try. She's different from the rest of us, she actually believes in something and is clever and funny, well I think she's funny anyway and she's a lifesaver, there's been so many occasions that she could've told Katie the truth about everything but she hasn't. She's just sat back and took it all... even making some clever comebacks. My personal favourite was "Careful Katie, might get confused..." when she said that back to my sister, I actually did want to laugh but I chose the wiser option and just laughed in my head like I do with most of the things that she says.

I hear footsteps from upstairs and I know that Katie's up. Brilliant, here we go again. She comes downstairs and pops quite a few types of pills; She just doesn't care anymore about how many of whatever she takes mixed together. She used to be so careful about everything, we both did and now it's only me who's actually careful bar the fact that I drink and do drugs but that's not really relevant now is it? No it isn't so we'll leave that out. I used to have confidence when I was younger but as me and Katie grew up, I was overshadowed and left out and I think that is what made me lose all of the confidence that I once had and I'm actually glad I lost it because I'm means I'm not always thrust into the centre of everyone's attention but at the same time, I wish I still had my confidence because then at least, I'd be able to do a bit more about the Naomi situation and I'd be more social and not be as invisible to everyone as I am now. I preferred Katie a lot more when we were younger, before drugs and drink took over our minds and boys took over hers and before Naomi took over mine.

"I wonder why she always turns up where I am" I question myself out loud.

"Cause she's a fucking lezza and she stalks you. Who invites her to hang out with us anyway?" Katie replied. When the hell had she come back into the room. I blushed down at the table and shook it off.

"Drop it Katie. Please?" I asked her nicely, looking up at her. She looked at me and carried on.

"All she does is look at you and turn up everywhere you are! It's like she has to be near you at all tim-"  
"WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU HUH? NOTHING! NOW SHUT UP KATIE" I yelled, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence, something that I'd never done before. I walked out on her shocked face and slammed the door and heard a distant "what the fuck? That's not Ems at all." I think that was the moment that it really hit me that we weren't like twins at all; we were like two different people completely now, we were just like any other sisters except the fact that we look pretty much the same. I know that I was right to say what I did because it isn't fair and maybe that was the time to come clean about what really happened with Naomi before but then again, maybe it wasn't the time, maybe it was enough shock for Katie with me just yelling some random outburst at her. I stopped when I got upstairs and sat on my bed. I heard nothing, I heard no movement whatsoever. Maybe I've actually had her speechless and movement less... I can't hear her yelling or stomping up the stairs after me. This twin bond has definitely been broken.


End file.
